


The start of something new

by Miss_Barbara



Series: Every day in a new way. [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Barbara/pseuds/Miss_Barbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about this whole thing seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that it would be the best to keep a close eye on the botanist for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fififolle for the beta.

The downside of being second in command of a military base was the fact that people thought it would be a great idea to come to him about things they couldn’t bother Sheppard with. Great plan, except for the fact that it was more often than not in the middle of his sleep and he liked his sleep, damnit.

Quickly pulling on a shirt, he walked over to the door, ready to give the poor person an earful about working hours and the necessity of sleep as he opened the door from his side, only to find a trembling and red-eyed botanist on the other side.

“You said I could come anytime,” he said weakly, almost as if he was apologizing for being there.

“I meant it,” was the simple answer Evan gave as he pulled the man into his quarters.

Unsure of how to continue, Evan was happy to let David take the lead; this wasn’t something they prepared you for in Major school.

David, on the other hand, knew what he needed as he wrapped himself around Evan who in turn wrapped his arms around David and rocked them slightly while whispering soothing words.

“I was dreaming about something that happened when I was seven and had to do the dishes,” David said. “The year before my brother had made this mug at some kid’s party, and I dropped it. It must have been in dozens of pieces and by the time I had them all cleared up my knees where bleeding. But the worst thing was,” he says, as if it doesn’t sound bad enough already. “My brother flipped completely when he saw what happened. He didn’t really care about the stupid mug, but he just flipped. The next day, when I was at school, he just destroyed all my plants, threw the soil on my bed and poured water over it.“

Evan’s arms were so tight around the body of the other man that he was pretty sure that it must hurt, but David just hangs in there, sobbing and shaking.

“My mother wouldn’t let me have clean sheets, so I slept on the floor without pillows or cover for the rest of the week.”

Slowly David stopped trembling, releasing his grip on Evan. Evan guided him over to his bed as his eyes started dropping and he tucked him in.

“Sleep,” he whispered. “I will stay right here.”

Sighing, David disappeared under the covers, snuffling happily, before he fell asleep.  
In the following weeks David would appear about once a week in Evan’s room. Always scared and shaking and never demanding input from Evan. David would always sleep in his bed those nights.

The first few times Evan would crash on his couch, but after David’s continuing insistence they slept in the same bed. They generally didn’t touch, but it still felt like this big line being crossed, complete with red, blinking, warning signs.

“But Major, the supposed pollination of the plants is exquisite.” David knew that if that didn’t do the trick, his puppy dog eyes were a sure method of getting him where he wanted.

“I really don’t think we have time for that on our mission schedule,” came the answer from Evan, and it was pretty clear that he was just seconds away from giving in.

“This might change the field of Botany as we know it forever,” he wheedled.

“No, David.”

“Evan, please,” he said, drawing his bottom lip out in a pout and making big eyes. He could see the moment the major was ready to give in and he smiled inwardly. He could play the man like a pro.

“Okay then, but you get it cleared by Elizabeth and if Reed and Coughlin get cranky, you deal with them.”

David laughed as he watched Major Lorne walk away. He knew it wasn’t fair to play on their attraction to each other when he wanted something, but he had heard for the people of P19-T48 that the pollination of the plant was something big and special, and that nothing could be compared to it. He was a botanist, he could only fight his curious side so much before he had to give in.

Convincing the expedition leader wasn’t difficult at all, the wraith hadn’t been busy lately and she was happy to grant more requests for scientific missions as a result.  
They had a go for two days from now, arriving a few hours before the whole event would take place. Reed and Coughlin were not too bothered by it, if nothing else they could continue their game of mental Monopoly. He shook his head, wondering how they had ever come up with that game.

\---

 

“It's our pleasure to welcome your team during the Mohawie, Major.”

A young man stood at the gate, welcoming the incoming travelers. “Mohawie has been a big event on our planet since before our ancestors. We celebrate with all of our trading partners and friends. Marscha will show you your tents.” After that the wormhole engaged again and they where shooed off to follow the pretty blonde.

They were led to a big field of grass,filled with tents. There were big tents and small tents and even more people walking around. “It's the most fertile night of the year.”

The center of each tent contained a big bed. There were a few chairs to the side but nothing as prominent as the bed.

They joined in the dinner festivities and played nice with all the other people around. The wine was flowing richly and people became more and more physical as time went on. Parrish, who was very uncomfortable by all this,tugged the Major with him.

“Let's set up my equipment.”

Reed and Coughlin where very busy chatting up a few woman and he figured that they would be more than fine if they were left there.   
Lorne was lying on his back on top of a hill that was looking over a big field of some kind of flower.

Something about this whole thing seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that it would be the best to keep a close eye on the botanist for the time being.   
The pollination was indeed one of the most beautiful things David had ever seen. The purple flowers that had been closed before, burst open at random intervals and were spreading some sort of sparkles over the field. In combination with the moonlight it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Even the Major who was lying on his stomach next to him obviously thought so as he watched the plants with an open mouth.

All of a sudden he noticed how close Evan was, how his shirt had ridden up a little and showed the sharp angles of his hipbones and a little trail of hair leading down into his pants.

Parrish suddenly knew why magnets were always attracted to each other. It was probably how he felt right now. Every fiber in his body was longing to touch Evan, to haul him close and kiss him. Around him he heard the sound of people kissing and flesh slapping on flesh and suddenly he realized with clarity that this was one of the infamous sexpollen situations. Glancing over at Evan it was pretty obvious that the major was having the same problem.  
“Let’s go back to our tent.” It was whispered and he wondered how his voice got that low, his heart pumping so fast, but Evan didn’t give him any time to think as he was hauling him to his feet and towards the tent. It might have been only a few hundred feet but it might as well have been a few miles because it felt like a never ending trek.  
David stumbled inside and was already kicking off his boots while Evan was closing the tent. His fingers fumbled on the straps and even David wasn’t patient enough. He pulled Evan away and wrapped his arms around him. The feel of his strong body close was intoxicating and it wasn’t until Evan kissed him that David realized what exactly was happening.  
There were hands scrambling on clothes and his shirt was pushed up. Evan’s fingers did wicked things to his body and he was pretty sure that he should do something with his hands in return but honestly, he could only hang on.  
Evan maneuvered them onto the bed, he started to strip David of his clothing and took his time exploring the body in front of him. Piece by piece his clothing was thrown on the floor and by the time he was naked David felt like he was ready to burst. Scratch that, he was ready to burst.  
The clever hands left him alone as Evan stripped himself, quickly and efficiently. David touched him carefully, it was the first time there had been someone naked in the room that wasn’t him. He decided that as far as first times went, this one had to be pretty good. His hands lingered over the broad chest, teasing the nipples and moved then down through a trail of hair to Evan’s cock. It was hard, a dark shade of pink and curved up against his belly.  
It was the first time that he had seen another man naked, it was a bit scary as he wrapped his hand around the hard member in front of him. Given the gasp it got from the other man he figured that his touch couldn't be all bad. Experimentally he moved his hand up and down. Collecting a little bit of the fluid at the top before he moved his hand down again. Repeating the motion over and over again he collected data from Evan. He liked it when he twisted his hand a little at the top but he loved it when David rubbed his thumb over the little spot of nerves at the head of his cock. It made him buck and groan.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly Evan tensed up, groaning and as his dick swelled and pulsed he came over David's hand.

Stumped by the obvious evidence of Evan's pleasure David released the dick in his hand. Staring at the white gunk on his hand he sniffed at it and his tongue darted out to take a small taste.

“God, David, don't do that,” Evan growled from the bed. “Pictures like that kill me, seeing as I can't get it up again in for at least half an hour.”

As if a switch was turned on, he became aware of his own arousal. Giving Evan pleasure like that had been such a big turn-on, he was pretty sure that the slightest thing would set him off. Evan, however, had other ideas. He was pushed onto his back as Evan straddled him. Licks, kisses and little nips at his torso.

Time seemed to slow down as his entire body was explored. Even during an attack he wasn't sure he would be able to move as Evan played him like a piano. He wasn't aware of the things surrounding him, only of Evan and how he was touched and if he had known that sex was this good, he would have done it before.

When Evan's mouth finally landed on his cock David came within a few swirls of tongue around the head of his dick. It was nothing like he had ever imagined and couldn't really compare to his hand. He bucked his hips up into the hot warm mouth and went limp after the tremors in his body had stopped. He felt Evan wipe his hand clean and snuggle up to him.

Slowly their heartbeats slowed down and their breathing evened out. Evan was lying molded against him with his head on David's chest, and it was bound to be uncomfortable later, for now it kept him grounded.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he spoke again.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

“I always imagined my first time would be awkward fumbling, but this was.. well, this was the best thing in the world.”

Beside him he felt Evan stiffen and sit up.

“What do you mean, your first time?” He sounded distant almost as if he dreaded the answer.

“Well, I think that this counts as my first sex ever,” he answered cheekily. “It's kinda nice to not be a virgin anymore.”

\---

Evan buried his face in his hands, he had known that this was not a good way to have his first sex with David ever, but that David had been a virgin (which was pretty obvious in hindsight) made things so much worse.

“You should have told me, I could have made things so much better for you.”

“I came pretty hard, I don't think things could have gone better. I was prepared for fumbling and awkwardness, and, well, we both know how that ended.”

“Still.” Evan sulked as David pulled him close again.

“Sleep now, talk later,” David mumbled before Evan melted against him. Things could only go better from now on.


End file.
